Facts of Life:Lessons Learned
by Inuyasha's2hotmiko
Summary: inukag mirsan.UPDATED!Can Shippou's Question help Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship? Sorry I havent been updating!
1. Chapter 1

Facts of Life:Lessons Learned

Summary

A question turns into a problem and the problem causes a disaster.How can Shippo's question help the relationsip between Kagome and Inuyasha? Read and find out!

I will type the first chapter during the summer if i'm not too busy or out of town.I f i get some reviews telling me to continue then i will post chappy 2 right after chappy1.**Please** review.Also give suggestions because i may get writers block!


	2. the REAL chapter one

I don't own it...yet

Chapter one:

"Kagome, your back!" Shippou jumped on Kagome."Hello Shippou"she said as she hugged Shippou."Wench I thought I told you to come back in a day!" A furious hanyou bellowed. "Well if you hadn't yelled so much I wouldn't have gotten a head ache," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha replied with the famous 'Feh'.

They all walked off towards Keade's village without saying another word. "Lady Kagome, ye are looking beautiful as always today," Keade greeted her. Kagome blushed. "Hello Keade. Where are the others?" she asked looking around. "They are on their way to Sango's village. They just left so they should not be too far."

"The monk just couldn't keep his eyes of her" Inuyasha muttered trying not to let everyone hear. Apperently, Kagome heard because she elbowed on the am playfully. "I hope they'll be ok" "Knowing Miroku he'll end up with a concussion,"Inuyasha said.Kagome nodded in agreement. "Come now .I have ye made lunch," Keade motioned them to follow her. They all followed the old miko to her hut in order to eat.

**_Meanwhile_**

_Not far from Keade's village_

Sango, Mikroku, and Kilala were walking to the village. "Miroku we should rest here for today. We'll get an early start tomorrow" Sango said as she started to make camp. "Anything for you my dear" Miroku said as he reached for a _very_ wrong place.

_**SMACK THUD**_

"Hentai!" Poor Miroku was unconscious on the ground from a powerful slap and hit in the head with Sango's boomerang. Sango sighed sadly '_Maybe if he wasn't such a pervert then we could have a relationship.'_ Sango dragged to his now set out sleeping bed that Kagome gave him. She made a fire and headed to the nearest hot springs. As she undressed she stared to think back to when Miroku told her something dear to her.

_**Flashback**_

_A once peaceful grassland covered in the thick smell of death. Bodies of humans and demons alike covered the area. Our six heroes come to find a war raging on between a village of humans and a group of demons. As the six watched all they could think was 'wow' or 'why'. Kagome went behind Inuyasha to hide from the gore the battle scene. "What should we do now Inuyasha" a saddened Kagome asked. "Do you sense any jewel shards?" She shook her head no. "Then keep moving." They stared to head around the area when a demon noticed them. It was a larger ogre with a mighty club hanging from his rough hands. It suddenly charged at them. "Give me the jewel shards!" "Not on your life" Inuyasha said as pulled out Tetsaiga to prepare for battle. The ogre knocked Inuyasha into a tree unconscious with a club like weapon. Sango followed Kilala and headed strait towards the demon. "Hiraikotsu" Sango launched her boomerang at the ogre. The ogre dodged the attack with an in creditible speed. Sango could not believe her eyes, it was extremely fast for its large size. Sango was glued to her spot as the ogre was only a second away from her. Fortunatly Kilala grabbed Sango out of the way._

_Kilala landed by Miroku to set Sango down. _

"_Sango!"_

_But it was too late. The ogre launched its massive club at Kilala._

_Sango looked up and looked at Miroku's and Kagome's worried faces before the painless darkness took over her. _

_Sango awoke in a pair of arms surrounding her in a never ending warmth._

'_Oh my god what happened. My head feels like it has its own heartbeat. Where am I' a million questions buzzed through her head at once._

"_S-Sango, are y-you awake?"_

"_Miroku what happened" Sango turned around to see his face._

_Miroku wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Oh Sango I-I thought I lost you please don't go I- I love you so much please stay" Sango was speechless._

_Actions speak louder than words so Sango kissed his sweet lips to show her feelings for him._

_Miroku lick her bottom lip for permission which she immediately allowed. They were both in a moment of bliss. Enjoying the heated passion between them._

_They pulled away breathlessly staring in each others eyes making a silent agreement of staying together._

_**End Flashback**_

Sango sighed as she remembered the day very clear. He gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek before climbing into bed herself. Her last thought before going to sleep was 'I love you Miroku'

**At Keade's Hut**

Shippou was drawing in coloring book Kagome got him. Kagome was reading a book while Inuyasha was resting with an elbow on the floor.

As Shippou was flipping through the book he came to a page where there was a family of three having a picnic. 'Hey this is just like our group right now! Kagome would be the mom Inuyasha would be the father and I would be their son' shippou continued coloring when a disturbing question entered his mind 'where do babies come from?'

As Shippou sat there wondering about his question kagome was making Ramon noodles. She passed a bowl to each of them only to have Inuyasha's bowl put back in her hand seconds later.

"Inuyasha, why do you have to eat so fast?"Kagome asked

"Feh, I do as I want wench" Inuyasha grunted as he made himself comfortable on the wooden floor. Kagome continued to eat as she noticed that Shippou was eating the food in front of him.

"What's wrong Shippou is the food bad?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, no it's great...it's just um…"he trailed off

"Yes"

"Um... where do babies come from Kagome?"

Both kagome and Inuyasha dropped anime style, blushing a crimson red color.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha bellowed since he was the first to recover from blushing madly.

"Don't give me that 'i'm too young to know' crap because I have grow a lot these past four years!" the young kitsune argued.

"Ya know he is right it is time someone gave him 'the talk'" she whispered so only Inuyasha could hear.

"Are you kidding he's still too young!"

"He's older than when we first saw him and he is wiser" Shippou smiled when he heard Kagome compliment.

"Well what do we tell the brat then?" Inuyasha said.

"I know what to tell him" Kagome said with a wink towards Inuyasha.

Kagome kneeled in front of Shippou and pulled him into her lap. She took a deep breath before talking. "ok, Shippou babies come from…"she paused. 'She is actually going to tell him'inuyashaa screamed in his mind.

"They come from the stork Shippou" "what's a stork?" Shippou asked eager to hear the answer. "It's a bird that delivers the babies to the parents when they want to have a baby" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha just sat their dumbfounded. Questions buzzed into his head a mile a minute. The main question was 'what the hell is she telling him'

"I get I now Kagome. Mama and papa sent a messenger to tell the stork to come with me" Kagome sweat dropped 'he sure does catch on fast'.

"You got it Shippou" kagome looked over to Inuyasha who had enough of listening to lies. Kagome heard something that she thought would never come out of his mouth.

"Kagome how are you going to be a good mother to Shippou if you can't even tell him the truth. You know that shit you just said is a bold faced lie!" Inuyasha went off on the poor miko. By then kagome had covered Shippou's ears with her hands.

"Do you REALLY think I want him to know the truth? He is still too young to know!" "Well if you tell him now then he will not have to be bugging us about OTHER things related to it later! And besides you wouldn't be a good mother if you tried!" Inuyasha snorted.

Keade walked n the hut to investigate the ruckus between the two beings. "Am I interrupting something?" Keade asked. "No I was just leaving" kagome walked passed the old miko and kitsune and out the door with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. This all went noticed by one particular inu hanyou.

"Go get her Inuyasha! Its night and there's…"Shippou didn't get to finish because Inuyasha was already out the door.

Kagome ran until she could run no more. She dropped to her knees sobbing at the base of the god tree.

_**With Sango &Miroku**_

Sango and Miroku caught themselves with a case of insomnia (a/n: if you don't know what that means it mean you can't sleep) "Hey Miroku I think we should head back" "why now it's late" Miroku whined.

"Its just I have a feeling that something is going happen that is bad, really bad" she confessed. "Fine, we'll go there and see if every thing is alright Sango"

Miroku moved closer to Sango with every word he spoke.

Sango hand up in front Miroku's face and said "stop" rather loudly.

"Put one hand on this woman and you won't have to worry about Naraku's curse" she said with a vein about pop out her head.

Miroku went pale and backed away slowly. "hehe okay let's go" he said packing their things.

_**In the Forest**_

'KAGOME WAIT!" Inuyasha said trying to keep up. He was losing fast because tonight was the night of the new of the moon. 'Damn it! Stupid new moon' he continued running knowing that they both could get into trouble especially at night.

He soon found her at the base of the god tree silently crying with her arms around her legs. "Kagome what's wrong" the now human Inuyasha asked qeuitly. No respond. He sat next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "what's wrong?" he asked again losiing his patients.she stopped crying to lokk up and glare at him. "As if you didn't know. You said that I could never be a good mother to Shippou. You should have known that he is still too young to know IF YOU was good at parenting" Kagome replied coldly. Her voice was cold similar too Sesshoumaru's icy cold voice. "I'm sorry if I insulted you. You would be a great mother of my pups…"Inuyasha quickly covers his mouth for he can't believe what he just said. 'did did he just say I would be the mother of his… no, no way am I going to be live this!' kagome thought. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek to caress his soft skin. "Inuyasha, I ..." she stopped having the feeling of a shard of the Shikon no tama (jewel of four souls). "What is it Kagome?"

"I sense a jewel shard" she said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"A scream erupted from the village.

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry it took so long but I had to work on gifts for the birthdays coming this month.

Jazume: hey guys my birthday is next month!

Kagome: Really, what day?

Jazume: the 22nd, hey Inuyasha whatcha going to get me

Inuyasha: Feh like I'd get a stupid wench a gift!

Jazume: KAAAAAAAGGOOOOMMMEEE!

Kagome: SIT BOY

THUD

Inuyasha: tupith mench

Jazume: so what are the rest of you guys getting me?

Sango: it's a surp… SLAP

Miroku: ouch...ahh life is good how I longed for this feeling

Jazume: oookay, so Sess what are you getting me

Sess: -comes over and whispers something in my ear-

Jazume: -blushes- umm oookay

Shippou: what did he say?

Jazume: -runs into room and lock the door-Nothing!

Sess: -smirks-

Miroku: they get all the girls –sighs sadly-

Sess and Inu: Damn straight we do!-both smile very very sexy-

Shippou: review you guys or we won't come back!

Click the button you know you want to.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT INFO!

im sorry that i havent wrote anything.i have all my chapters have been writen out but not typed.the reason why is because i have been depressed about my mom.she was drunk on saturday and angry about my dad leaving her.while we were visiting she contnued to drink even though we were there.she told us to call my dad to come get then latershe does not want us to leave and she keps my baby brother.she says that she would never hurt us but has done so these past four years.we were argueimg when my cousi comes to pick us up.they argue the daddy comes and gets us with his girlfreind which momma hates.the girlfreind drives off dropping off dad.they go in and argue then dad takes my bro and we leave my mom to sulk.

This is not even the begining.a few days later she calls because she is mad as hell at me but not dad or any one else because i dis obyed her she said that her child does not disobyes her like i did.i think she disowned me then but i will still love her.then she wants to talk to my brothers they end up telling her that we are home alone because i had to babysit while dad is out doing who kniows what.she said that she is coming over with the police to get us.i called my dad he rushes over to see that she does not come over.she never came but still got calls from her and her boyfreind my dad just told them to fuck off.we have not heard from them since but the last thing she said was that i owe her an apology. apology my ass!why should i apologize when she did all that shit for four years!

im sorry if that is not a good enough reason. im still depressed even though that happened days ago i cant get it off my mind.i will continue to write but slower maybe on the weekends cause my dad says that i spend too many hous reading fanfictions.i need to read!there is nothing better than to be around other authors and readers to make my day! you guys are the best.if you review saying that you uderstand then i might have the strenght to move on and forget about the past.if you read my reviw to the story sad love ; by Suicidel Freak then you will understand what i have to go through.

please understand i need encouragement!


	4. Should I Trust You to Protect Me

A/N:hey everyone I'm sorry about the long wait if you read the author's note and reviewed thanks I needed to feel loved! Anyway I feel better after a few days of reading you guys' fics. They were so awesome you guys were great! I think your good writing skills are rubbing off on me D. I would love it if you gave me ideas for the next few chapters because even if I wrote the story through chapter seven already I still think it is not perfect. I wanna hear what you guys want because I lub ya

Disclaimer: I don't own the boy okay …so don't sue

Inuyasha: HEY! IM A MAN

Jazume: that's not what your IQ test said

Inuyasha: the questions were hard ok

Jazume: ya right they were based on your level of intelligence

Shippou: um now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Battles and Worries Begin

They arrived at the village to see a horrible sight. Shippou was in the claws of a neko demon (cat) about to be devoured if villagers were not firing weapons at the massive beast. "Kagome help me!" poor Shippou cried. "Kagome go get your arrows now!" Inuyasha yelled knocking her out of her panicky state. Kagome ran to Keade's hut knowing that if she stopped there will be one less kit running around eating pocky. Kagome got back in time to see Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga and attack the demon.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome warned but it was too late. Inuyasha was knocked out of the way by the dull part of a huge sword carried by the big bad cat. "Put my son down now,"Kagome commanded as she notched an arrow. "Now that that half breed mutt is out of the way its time for my dinner" the cat said ignoring her command as it charged at Kagome.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome's ear piercing scream awoke Inuyasha from his unconcious state.

"Kagome!" he yelled but obviously _he_ was too late. (A/n: it seems that no one is fast enough to save their asses.) The demon had Kagome in his mighty claws. Inuyasha raced with all his might with his human legs. He kicked the beast in his chest and grabbed Kagome and Shippou. Inuyasha put them away from the area from where the battle took place.

"Alright now you will die for touching _my_ Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when the demon started to laugh, spreading its bad breath. (Need a gas mask haha)

"What the hell is so funny?" "You think that my beautiful dinner would want to be with you a half breed!" That really pissed Inuyasha off. He charged straight towards the cat and stroked him I the head with his untransformed sword.

"You bastard she _wanted_ to stay with me!" with the untransformed Tetsusaiga Inuyasha only accomplished cutting its check. Just they a boomerang came out of nowhere slicing the demon in half.

**Sango and Miroku**

"Miroku hurry" Sango said as she mounted Kilala. Sango was right about her feeling. they had heard Shippou and others screaming as they neared their beloved village(ya right).when they arrived at the entrance to the village a woman familiar with the group told them of where Kagome and Inuyasha was. They said their thanks and were off.

As they traveled deeper into the village more people could be heard screaming. "Kilala head towards Keade's hut!" Sango yelled over the hordes of screaming people. Kilala growled in response and headed to the hut.

Not to far from the hut was Inuyasha in his human state battling a cat demon. Yelling and laughing can be heard between the two.

"You bastard she _wanted_ to stay with me!" they heard Inuyasha yell as he cut the demon's check with an untransformed Tetsusaiga.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as the giant boomerang slashed the demon in to.

"Mmmeeeeeeoooowwwwwww" the cat meowed as it was dieing. (Funny thing to say when dieing eh?)

"Hey Inuyasha is everyone okay?" Miroku asked as he dismounted Kilala. "I – I don't know" he said while struggling to stay awake. Then realization hit him.

"Kagome, we-we have to help her" he said starting to panic.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kilala ran towards the area where Shippou and Kagome was.

When they arrived they saw Shippou crying on the ground besides Kagome. When Shippou turned around he cried even harder.

"I-Inuyasha she iis ddieing hhelp her!" the poor kit cried. Inuyasha looked up to see something that would break his human heart. Kagome was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her shirt was torn in the places where her wounds were. "S-Sango ggo get Keade NOW!" Inuyasha ordered. Sango nodded as she got on Kilala on set off towards her destination. Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome immediately after Sango left to get Keade. Inuyasha felt her heartbeat where her heart is. 'She at least has a heartbeat, a very slow heartbeat. Just then Sango returned with Keade. When Keade saw the horrible sight she was on the verge of tears but she knew that she had to stay strong for Kagome's sake. As Keade was helping Kagome Sango and Miroku weren't taking the situation any better than Inuyasha. Sango was in Miroku's arms crying saying that it was her fault.

Of course Miroku was saying it wasn't her fault but no one else's. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. After Keade was done patching Kagome up them carefully took her to Keade's hut as if she was a fragile vase.

In the forest of Inuyasha, Inuyasha was in the god tree, Goshinkbu thinking. '_The demon was right why would Kagome want a filthy half breed like me. Even Kikyo didn't really want me for me she wanted me human. Maybe I should do her a favor and stay out of her life….for good.' _

Inuyasha jumped carefully out the tree and headed towards the village to be with Kagome.

A/N: again I want to thank people who encourage me to continue.

Lose my sanity: thank you so much you really made my day D

And to say thanks a little humor is in order.

Jazume: hey guys did you know there is a hotel party for my b-day

Kag: no so are your going to invite us

Jaz; of course and you all get your own rooms!

Inuyasha; will there be Ramon there

Jaz;-sweat drops- hehe maybe

Mir; will there be swimming-perverted grin- SLAP

San; damn perverted monk

Jaz; yes yes almost every thing you ask will be there

Sess; so ...would you like to share your room with me?

Jaz;-blushes – if you would like to

Sess; kisses Jazume on the lips

Kag & Inu; -sweatdrops-

Shippou; until next time see and be sure to review while these two make out


	5. Apology

I'm sorry that I havent been updating. Ive been busy wit school and other site ive been on and writing three or four stories can be tiring. Also the reason for my absents (damn spelling) is because ive been going through some shit wit my family again. sigh My dad ran off and got married literally, my mom was about to move to California, I was about to kill meself, I started school somewhere new, I made new friends and enemies, I got my first kiss but not only a kiss but a French one, ny stepbrother was sent away by my stepmother aka wicked witch of the east because she thought he was not doing good in school, mom was sent to jail twice for nothing, I fought my dad because he put his hands on my stepbrother, I had nightmares of him beating me and raping me and nightmares of all my friends and family hurting me killing me even the one I love the most, and just this Saturday my auntie called saying that she found a blood covered teddy bear with a knife through it on my mother's front porch. All that night I thought my mother was dead but now I know she is fine. I had to deal with all of this and the only people I could talk to and know of my pain is my stepbrother and my best friend Sierra.

If this was too much for you im sorry but I just had to get it out. Writing makes me feel bester… opps I mean better. Ha and to think that this is jus a brief summery. Well I say whatever don't kill me makes me stronger. I will try to keep up with things here.

Til next time Sayonara

Jasmine


End file.
